The subject invention relates to a type of accommodating hinge mechanism, particularly to one that will be able to accommodate the connecting wiring inside its interior.
Conventionally, a notebook computer's main unit is joined to its LCD monitor by a hinge, so that the main unit and the LCD monitor can be hinged as one unit, whereby the LCD monitor can be opened from or closed to the main unit with the hinge serving as a fulcrum.
However, such a prior art of hinge mechanism needs additional space to be reserved to accommodate the connecting wiring of the main unit and LCD monitor; meanwhile, the exposed connecting wires would mar the appearance; and there would be the worry that the connecting wires might be damaged.
Therefore, it is quite obvious that a prior art of hinge mechanism does include said inconvenience and disadvantage in actual applications that need improvement.
In view of the above, the subject inventor has devoted intensive study, with theoretical applications, in the improvement on the above disadvantages, and has presented the reasonably designed subject invention that will effectively improve the above disadvantages.
The main purpose of the subject invention is to provide a type of accommodating hinge mechanism, comprising two positioning plates, an inner shaft and an outer shaft; the inner shaft and the outer shaft are respectively positioned to the positioning plate; the inner shaft is inserted inside the outer shaft, and positioned by a jutted ring and a dented ring to compose a hinge mechanism; the two positioning plates can be fixed on the LCD monitor and the main unit of a notebook computer; the connecting wiring of the LCD monitor and the main unit can be pulled from the section groove of the positioning plates, the inner shaft and the outer shaft into the interior of the inner shaft; while the section groove of the inner shaft is sealed by a plug body to hide the connecting wiring inside the inner shaft; the hinge serves as an accommodating tube to hide the connecting wiring inside, so that there is no need of reserving a space for the connecting wiring; the hidden connecting wiring will enable a better appearance and freedom from scraping and damage.
The designing approaches and functions of the subject invention to achieve the above purpose and configuration are described in details below, with drawings and embodiment: